The Tutor
by RukaSage
Summary: Santana Lopez don't need a tutor. So when her parents got her one, she is bent on calling it off. She didn't expect that it would be a gorgeous brunette that would change her life from then on. Undefined endgame. Re-upload. Futanari (g!p), AU. Collection of one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating:** Adult or M

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Glee world, created and owned by Ryan Murphy and FOX. All the copyrights associated with Glee belong to them. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a work of imagination and intended for entertainment outside the official storyline. The songs that are used belong to their respective writers and artists. Any references similar to other fictional stories or program are not intentional. Only the plot and original characters contained within this story are property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work.

**WARNING:** This story contains ADULT themes, including, but not limited to languages and scenes of sexual nature between two people. If you are not of legal age in your area to view mature contents, do not read this. Consider yourself warned, proceed at your own risk and if you chose to ignore the warning, it's your own fault.

A/N1: Hit the **BACK** button for: **AU, OOC, Futanari (g!p)**

A/N2: English is not my native language so please bear with me. Unbeta-d. Re-upload.

**SUMMARY:** Santana Lopez don't need a tutor. So when her parents got her one, she is bent on calling it off. She didn't expect that it would be a gorgeous brunette that would change her life from then on.

A loud bang was heard throughout the Cheerio's locker room. A certain Latin huffed and scowled. The day hasn't started yet and she is already pissed. While busy glaring daggers at her iPhone, a certain tall, and blonde cheerio bounced towards her, not even discouraged with the dark aura surrounding the girl.

"Hey San. Why so grumpy?" asked the new comer. She had a big smile on her face and bright eyes.

When the other girl looked up, she can't help herself to return that smile and soften her eyes. She sighed and pocketed her phone inside her uniform.

"That was my mom. She said that I need to go home early to meet my tutor."

That is right, tutor. The head bitch in charge of William McKinley High, Santana Lopez, needed a tutor. Apparently, her parents thought she needed one. It was because she failed two of her exams and they won't hear for any reasons. It was either that or to quit the cheerios. So now, she was here trying not to combust in anger. Help the cheerios; they will be facing the wrath of her.

"It's going to be okay S. I know you'll find a way to get out of this," said the blonde with a beaming smile.

And that is when it hits her. Santana narrowed her eyes then smirked. She didn't become the head cheerio just like that. If she can't get her parents to call off the tutor then she will find a way for the tutor to do it. Lists of plans are already forming in her head.

"You're right Britt. You're genius."

"I know right?" Brittany smiled and turned to leave. With extra bounce on her steps, she pecked the brunettes lips then grabbed her duffel bag and then out of the locker room. Santana stood there while watching the taller girl.

The two had been best friends since they were in diapers. They almost did everything together. They were each other's first in almost everything: first kiss, first date and first time. They lost their virginities to each other the middle of freshman year after a drunken dare. The dare was to kiss the other in the lips. It wasn't their first time to kiss but it was the first time to feel something that stirred inside of them. After the game, they found themselves tangled in sheets, both naked and panting against each other. The morning after was awkward but after a few rounds of coffee to the brunette's side, they made up. Since then, it became a regular thing for them.

It wasn't new for the brunette to find her best friend attractive because let's face it, she is. Anybody with eyes can tell. She knew that she is also crushing hard on the girl. Every sway of her hips, every curve of her body, her long smooth legs is making her feel hot and bothered, making her feel things she should feel for the opposite sex. Every time she feels like this, she found herself in the arms of one of the football players or now in this case, in her on and off again boyfriend Noah Puckerman, the running back of their football team. She would go for the quarterback but since the first time they talked, she promised not to do it again. It was one of the most frustrating things she done in her sixteen years of life.

**XXX**

Rachel Berry sat inside the Lima Bean nursing her soy latte, watching the cars and people as they passed by. She turned on the clock, four more hours before she needed to leave for her part time work. She looked up when she heard a clearing of a throat in front of her. There standing in her 5'6 glory is the blonde waitress who is eyeing her from the counter since she ordered.

"Hi," said the blonde with a saucy smirk.

Rachel raised her eyebrows and smirked back. She crossed her arms and leaned on her chair waiting for the girl. She knew what is happening, it happened to her many times before in a different place.

"Hi, what can I do for you?"

"Nothing for now but I saw you're alone. First time here?" The blonde sat in the opposite chair and took off her green apron. Rachel licked her lips as she saw the very visible ample cleavage of the girl or should she say woman. The girl leaned and raised her hand, "I'm Lindsey by the way".

Rachel shook it. "Rachel. Not really. I've been here before but it was my first time here since coming back from New York." Rachel took a sip of her already now called latte. She watched the blonde from the rim of her cup as the other is still eyeing her.

"New York huh? So, what brings you here?"

Rachel crossed her arms again and her right finger is tapping against her arm. She would be in her senior year this semester but she decided to push it back for a year. It was her childhood dream to be in New York and be in Broadway. It was her goal, up until recently. During her junior year, most of the time she found herself too tired for everything and losing her drive. It didn't help that during that time she and her long time girlfriend are having problems. So, with the consent of her dads and the school, she went back to Lima to rest and find her passion again.

"I'm from here actually. I'm staying with my parents until it's for me to go back."

"Hmm, well a lot of time to get to know each other." Lindsey took a piece of paper from her front pocket and slide it through the table. "Give me a call if you're up to it." She winked when she caught Rachel staring at her cleavage again.

Rachel eyed the number and smirked, not even apologetic for getting caught. "Sure, will do."

Lindsey stood and stood beside where Rachel is sitting then bowed. The ample flesh that she is admiring from afar is pushed up against her face while the girl is whispering seductively in her ear. "I'm sure we'll have a good time," she husked.

Rachel groaned when she felt the stirring inside her pants. It is getting tight down there. It has been a few weeks since she got her last action and now a gorgeous blonde is offering it for free.

"Just wait and I will gonna rock your world."

"I'll be waiting." And with that the girl turned and went back to her work.

Rachel chuckled and blew a huge breath, shaking her head. She looked one last time at the girl and sure enough, she was staring again. She winked and then turned to the windows again. Lindsey is not bad and totally hot. She has had blondes before but still there is only one blonde girl she wanted, her ex-girlfriend Quinn Fabray. They were sweethearts since high school up until three months ago before she came back from NYC. Quinn is in Yale taking up Drama and is in her senior year now. Why they broke up is a story to tell for next time.

**XXX**

Santana is sitting on their red plush couch waiting for the tutor. It was necessary said her mami so she was here grumbling under her breath. The door bell rang and her mami graciously went to open the door. She heard hushed voices from the doorway. Santana stood from her seat and schooled her features to this innocent, little girl that is ready to charm anyone, oh for all they know what is running inside her head that time. She smiled evilly, ready to put her plan in action when her mami and the tutor she assumed, enter. She is already congratulating herself for her success when she turned to look at the other brunette standing beside her mother. She stood there frozen and wide-eyed. The woman in front of her is smiling but with a knowing glint in her eyes while watching the younger Latina. Santana internally groaned, if only she knew her tutor is this hot, she could have prepared herself. The mentioned woman is just wearing a simple black jeans and blue button up blouse and black heels. She is petite, only a two or three shorter than her and have big brown eyes.

"Mija, this is your tutor Rachel Berry. Miss Berry, this is my daughter, Santana Lopez."

Santana cleared her throat, "Good afternoon Miss Berry."

Rachel smiled," Good afternoon Santana, call me Rachel. I'm not that old. I'm still in college so let's forget formalities."

"If you say so."

The younger Latina sat back in the couch as the other two went back to talking. She didn't know how long she is staring the new girl so when Rachel turned on her side, Santana saw something that made her stop breathing. She paused and looked again. There was a slight bulge in the girl's crotch that she knew it shouldn't be there. She shook her head and chuckled maybe it's just a trick of the light. She looked again and surely it was still there. The girl's jeans is so tight that it hugged her curves and legs perfectly and in where Santana is sitting, she had a nice view of what could have it. She is so engrossed at the sight that she didn't notice the two brunette is slowly walking towards her.

"Mija?"

She jumped on her place, a blush forming in her face. She looked up and turned more redder when Rachel smirked and winked at her. _Busted._

"Yes, mami?" She answered without looking at the smaller brunette. She felt eyes on her the entire time. She squirmed on her seat, feeling the wetness in between her legs grew. When she looked back at Rachel, the girl had an eyebrow raised and biting her lower lip. She turned to her mother again and crossed her legs.

"As I was saying, Rachel will help you in your studies every other day for two hours. I know that you have practice in the afternoon and a smart kid so I didn't schedule you every day. Until you show me that you improve, I will have Rachel to tutor you. Is that clear?"

Santana nodded. Even if she wanted to disagree and have a fit, she can't make herself to do it. All she can think about is Rachel will be over in her house every other day and will be with her for two hours, alone. Alone with Rachel, hot and gorgeous Rachel, who is apparently packing. She didn't know if she would be excited or be dreaded with the news, but the feeling between her legs intensified at the possibilities.

**XXX**

Rachel isn't stupid and far from oblivious. She knew when a girl would flirt with her and seduce her, she done it too. It's Friday night and she is on the Lopez's house, particularly on the younger Latina's room. Who is sitting in her bed with the skimpiest short and tightest top she ever seen. She saw Quinn dressed like this but the Latina apparently owned the shortest and tightest one.

Since the first time she saw the girl, she knew something is different with her. She would think of the girl from time to time and sometimes appear on her dreams. The first session is a little awkward and the girl isn't that responsive with her and would always glanced down in her crotch. It was distracting so she stopped them and confirmed the girl's suspicion. Santana just sat there open-mouthed then asked her questions. She answered them, her condition wasn't a secret. Well, only the girls that she slept with knew about it.

Lindsey freaked out at first when she felt it when they meet up two days after in the Lima Bean. After ten agonizing minutes of explanation, they continue to what is really the reason they meet. As it turn out, the blonde enjoyed it too much and is a freak in bed. They scheduled again to meet the other day.

Going back to Santana, she watched as the girl purposefully drags her pencil across her bottom lip and licked the end of it. She would cross and uncross her legs, showing her long and tan legs more. Rachel groaned again, when the said girl dropped her pencil for the third time tonight and bends over. She gripped the edge of the desk where she is sitting to stop herself from doing things she would regret later on. She is still an honorable person and won't take advantage of anyone. She stood, relieving the tightness in between her legs and then crossed her arms.

"Are you done?" asked Rachel and looked away when Santana bit her lower lip.

"Yeah, come over here and check for yourself." Santana scooted further to give space for Rachel.

Rachel shook her head and looked at the book. One by one, she checked the answers. When she turned to look at the other girl, she came face to face with the Latina. A few inches more and they would kiss.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked. She leaned back to look at the girl but was stopped with strong hands and held her in place.

"You know what. I've been waiting for you to make a move. Clearly you won't so I'm making mine."

Rachel laughed. "Stop it before you embarrass yourself. I'm your teacher and you are my student."

Santana scowled. "You're not really a teacher. I know you want this too," she husked leaning closer to Rachel.

"You're just a kid—" Rachel stopped mid sentence when she felt pressure on her meat. She saw tan hands gently massaging her hard on. She moaned and tried to give the girl an evil eye.

Santana smirked and enjoyed the feel of the hardening meat against her palm. "Does a kid do this?" She gripped Rachel's meat harder earning her a louder moan. "Do you like that?"

Rachel slowly losing focus, one of the girls in her dreams is doing the something she only dreamed of. She is holding on to that control until soft lips crushed against hers. She shortly tensed then kissed back as hard, all the inhibition and precaution flew out the window.

Santana climbed on her lap and straddled her. She ground down and moaned loudly, "Mm, you're so hard. All for me?" She ground again, brushing their centers together.

Rachel grabbed her ass and ground her harder. "Fuck!" Santana moaned against her lips louder. She grabbed both the older girls shoulder and rocked her hips against the woman below her. Rachel took the initiative and in one fast swipe, the younger girl's tank top is now on the floor. "Wow, you really pulled all the tops huh?"

The older brunette grabbed both tan mounds presented to her and squeezed hard. Santana arched her back, pushing her chest towards eager mouth.

"Oh please, more."

Rachel sucked liked a baby who just received her first milk. Santana wrapped her arms around the brunette's head, holding her in place while rocking on top of her. She felt drenched and sticky. The wetness inside her is making its presence known. Feeling the hot and wetness between them, Rachel pulled away and pushed the girl on her back on the bed. She smirked when she saw the mess between her legs.

"You really want this huh? What will your mami say when she sees her innocent mija acting like this?" With the tip of her finger, she traces the wet spot, earning her a very loud moan.

"Take it off." Rachel didn't need to be told twice. She flung the skimpy garment over her shoulder together with the girl's lacy black thong. "You're dripping," Rachel husked while playing with girl's dark hair and pinkish folds.

Santana arched to the touch, "More…please." Rachel pushed two fingers inside her without warning, "Ah!" Santana clutched the bed sheet over her head tightly as the older brunette pumped inside her without abandon.

"You like that sweetie?" asked Rachel, Santana nodded frantically. "Are you close?"

"Yes! Fuck!" Santana shook her head while taking big gulps of air. "Yes! Yes! Don't stop! W-what?..." She opened her eyes when the older brunette suddenly pulled away and left her hanging over the edge "Rachel?"

Rachel stood from the bed and took off her clothes. Santana eyed her naked form, lingering on the obvious bulge between the girl's legs covered with black, silky boxer shorts. She licked her lips and crawled towards her. "Can I?"

Rachel groaned when the younger girl looked up, her eagerness clearly shining through her dark eyes.

"Show me what you got."

Santana experimentally grabbed and massaged the bulge. She was so engrossed how the girl's meat hardens with her touch. No one really knows that this will be the first time she is going to see a real penis. Not even her boyfriend got this far with her. The farthest he got with her is second base and dry humping from time to time. It is mostly the cause of their fights but she is set on not giving it to him. She knew that Puck is not faithful to her and had been going around with random girls and it won't hurt being careful, she doesn't want to contract any disease with him.

"So hard." She tugged the offending materials down and gasped as she saw the huge meat standing tall in front of her face. "You're big."

"What are you going to do about it?"

The Latina growled hearing the taunt of the other girl, she grabbed the girl's shaft tightly and pumped her. She watched enough porn to know how to please a man. "Oh, fuck!" Rachel pushed her hips in time with her hands as the other girl pumped her harder. Precum is already leaking from the red mushroom head of the girl. Santana hummed, licked, and tasted the girl. Rachel bucked her hips as the younger girl took her dick inside her warm mouth. "Yeah, just like that baby." Santana took the girl further inside her and hummed. She pumped the remaining flesh that she can take with her hands. "Yes!" Rachel fell over the edge and shoot her load down the girl's throat when the girl looked up to her as she sucked and pumped her dick.

"Oh god." Santana swallowed everything and almost gagged with the taste. It was her first to taste something like that. It wasn't bad and it wasn't that good either but when she looked at the spent girl lying beside her, she patted herself for a job well done and can't wait to do that again.

"My turn," she husked as she climbed on top of the brunette and slide her wet pussy through hardening length.

"Wait." Rachel pushed away the girl and took her pants from the floor. She took a thin foil from one of her pockets and show it to the waiting girl when she asked.

"Protection, sweetie. I can get you pregnant."

Santana nodded then smirked, thankful that the girl is able to think for both of them. "You're expecting this huh?"

Rachel shrugged. "I'm not but I'm always prepared," she said as she put on the rubber. Santana laid back and opened her legs further. Rachel licked her lips seeing the girl's pinkish pussy presented to her, then she shook her head. "Not today," she said. She lay on her back and pulled the Latina on top of her. Santana eyed the huge length below her, it's long and big. The tip of Rachel's dick stood past her belly button. A flash of fear crawled inside of her. She haven't had anything big like this inside of her, it's only her and Brittany's fingers.

Rachel senses the girl's hesitance, "Are you okay?"Santana hummed but didn't look at her. Rachel narrowed her eyes, "Do you know what you're going to do? Are you a virgin?"

"Of course I know what to do and I'm not a virgin." She knew she should have told the other girl the truth but her inner bitch and pride is over powering her.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Santana took the challenge. She never run away from a challenge so she did what she did next. In one quick motion, she lined herself and pushed herself all the way down, not expecting that it would her that fucking much. "Ah! Fuck! Shit!" She breathed hard and frozen in place. She knew it would hurt but not like this. It felt like she was run over by a truck and with the angle they were in, Rachel's dick is pushing all the way to her cervix.

Rachel stopped moving seeing the girl's tear stained face, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah."She took a lungful of air and slowly pushed her way up and down the girl's shaft, pushing through the painful stretch every time she moves, not wanting the older girl see that she is in pain. After a few agonizing thrusts, she smiled and pushed herself faster and harder down the girl's length, feeling the pleasure coursing through her.

"Yes! Yes! You're so tight!" Rachel took hold of the girl's hips and thrusts upwards; meeting the other girl's downward thrust. "Yeah, like that!"

Santana enjoying the feeling inside her, trashed wildly on top of the older brunette. She felt the tightening deep inside her and the incoming orgasm. She pushed forward and pumped her hips harder against Rachel. Rachel knew what was happening, the girl's walls is gripping and squeezing her hard, it's difficult to move.

"Rachel!" "San!"

Santana slumped forward, breathing hard and quivering. Rachel wrapped her arms around her, both gaining their bodily function. Santana pushed herself up and rolled towards the older girl's side. She felt dripping between her legs but let it go for now. Rachel hummed as she ran her hands up and down the Latina's back.

"So, how was I, teacher?"

Rachel raised her eyebrow and pretended to think. "I'll give you a…B."

"B?" asked Santana with wide eyes. "All that for B?"

Rachel chuckled, "Yup, B. Don't worry. As they say, practice makes perfect." She stood laughing and went to the Latina's en suite bathroom.

Santana slumped back. "Then, practice it is." She hissed when she turned on her side and whenever she moved. Upon inspection, she saw blood stains on her sheets and legs.

_OH_

_XXX_

_Can be a series of oneshots. Will involve Quinn and Brittany as well._


	2. Chapter 2

"Mm, right there. You have very talented hands." Rachel groaned as the girl on top of her found another spot on her back. She laid naked on her stomach as the girl who is equally naked continue to give her a massage.

Santana chuckled, "I get that all the time. What did you do hm? You're very tense."

Rachel opened her eyes, "My dad asked me to give him a hand on the backyard. So, you've been giving massages a lot huh?"

Santana smirked then laid on top of her, her front is fully pressed on the smaller girl's back. "Why do you want to know? Jealous?"

"I can say that I am but no I'm not." Rachel chuckled when the younger girl glared at her and sat up. "I very well know that I am the only one who can give you that kind of orgasm and as far as I know, there are only two person you've been with. Your best friend and me, right?"

"And what makes you say that?"

Rachel rolled on her back, "You told me that Brittany is your first and from what I observed, you've never been with a boy like that." Santana tried to open her mouth but the other brunette cut her off first. "You lied. You may not be a virgin but it's you're first time in penile penetration. I am the first person you've been with who has a dick right?"

Santana averted her gaze and crossed her arms over her chest. "Of course not. I have a boyfriend you know."

Rachel gave a full on belly laughter. Santana glared. "Who are you kidding kid? Do you think you're the first one I fucked who is a virgin? I knew what it's like to be fucked for the first time and you know how big I am. After that day, you've been limping and squirming on your seat. I bet it still hurts a little today before we had sex again, it's only been a week after all." Rachel sat up and glared down at her. All the cockiness vanished and a serious look replaced her demeanor. "Why did you lie to me? I could have been more careful, gentle, if I knew that it would be your first time."

The Latina looked away very flustered. "I don't want you to think that I am inexperienced. You always see me as a kid but I am not. I know what I'm doing."

"Do you really?" Rachel huffed then shook her head. "You have a boyfriend but you've been sleeping with me. What he is to you? What am I to you? And the most important question is, who is Brittany to you?"

"Don't drag Brittany in to this." Santana sat up and covered her front with the sheets. "Puck is just for popularity. I am not in love with him and I am very well aware that he doesn't love me too. He's been fucking anyone behind my back ever since we got together. And you? Well, let me ask you. What am I to you?"

Rachel glared, "I can always stop this. You're the one who threw herself at me. Yes, you're a good fuck and honestly I started caring about you but I don't like being lied to."

Santana's eyes widen. Her breath caught in her throat and her heartbeat quicken. "You do?"

Rachel nodded and sighed but didn't say anything anymore.

Santana chewed her lower lip before throwing the sheet on the floor. She sat up and straddled the shocked brunette with her actions. "You confuse me. You made me feel things I never knew. The first time I saw you, I knew something is different with you. You made me want to want you. With just one look, one touch, I am putty on your hands. What are you doing to me?" She nuzzled her face on the crook of the other girl's neck.

"We can stop this right now. You just said it yourself, you're confused." Santana shook her head and made an unintelligible noise. Rachel sighed and let the younger brunette rest on her. She looked around and found the same thing that made her more curious of the other girl. "Brittany is a beautiful girl."

"She is."

Rachel wrapped her arms around the girl's waist who is still straddling her. "You're in love with her."

Santana pushed her away but the smaller girl is stronger than she looks. "I'm not, she is my best friend. It's just the two of us San, you can tell me. Maybe it will lessen your confusion if you accepted the fact that you're in love with her and…that you are gay."

"Stop!" Santana pushed her further but the brunette won't let go. "I'm not gay. I can't be gay."

Rachel tightened her arms around the girl who buried herself further against her. She felt warm tears drip down her neck as the girl broke down. "Shh, shh…it will be okay." She cradled the girl until she relaxes. She felt a twist inside her heart seeing the girl like this. She then remembered those times in high school when she and Quinn started feeling things for each other. They may be sweetheart since then but it wasn't an easy walk getting there. Quinn grew up in a very strict and Christian home so their relationship is a bout of feelings against faith back then. "I know it's scary for you but in time you'll see that it doesn't matter what people think of you as long as you are happy and comfortable with yourself."

"You had gay panic too?"

Rachel chuckled. "I don't, but my girlfriend had…I mean, ex-girlfriend."

Santana pulled away and stared hard at her. Rachel squirmed at how intense the younger brunette is looking at her. Santana nodded once before burrowing herself again to the older girl. "You're still in love with her, are you?"

Rachel sucked in a deep breath. "Yes, I am." She wrapped her arms around the girl and they fall back on the bed.

After a while the girl on top of her moved. She thought that the girl had fallen asleep. "Please, don't." She heard the girl whisper.

"Don't what?"

"Please don't stop this."

**XXX**

"Good afternoon Rachel. I trust that my daughter is improving on her studies?"

"Indeed she is Mrs. Lopez. She's been getting better and better every day. What a good kid you have too, eagerly putting into practice what she learns."

Santana blushed harder, not missing the pun behind it. She took a sip of her tea and hid her red face from the two woman. Rachel smiled in her direction.

"Really? Well that is very good." Mrs. Lopez hummed, "In that case, we won't be needing your service anymore Rachel. You've been a great help to my mija." If Rachel was shocked about the news, she hid it very well. She smiled and nodded at the older woman.

Santana's eyes widen, she choked on her tea and almost spluttered on the carpeted floor. "What?" She wiped her mouth and stood facing her mother.

"This is what you want right? You don't even want to have a tutor in the first place…"

The younger girl opened and closed her mouth to say something. She looked at Rachel but the other girl is not looking at her. She is busy sipping her tea. She internally groaned, "Yeah, at first I don't but…but Rachel helped me a lot and I don't mind continuing with this and besides midterms is coming up. I need all the help I can get."

Mrs. Lopez sighed and then smiled at her. "Well then if you are sure. I'm very happy that you're taking your studies seriously." She turned to look at the smaller brunette. "Rachel, I hope you can give more of your time with her. There is nothing wrong with improving yourself more right?"

"Absolutely nothing wrong Mrs. Lopez." She smiled and subtly arched her eyebrows at the younger Latina. Santana shrugged and slowly sat down her previous seat. She blew out a breath and smiled at herself. _Whew, that's a close one._

**XXX**

After three years of not stepping in this field again, Rachel walked along the path towards the bleachers were over fifty people are already waiting for the game to start. A day prior, Santana invited her to watch the first football game of the Titans against the Stingers. She rejected the offer first but the younger girl has been very persuasive especially when she uses her mouth. She is looking for a seat when someone grabbed the back of her jacket and yanked her under the bleachers. She almost threw a punch on the offender if she hadn't seen the other's face.

"What the hell San? I almost punch you."

"Sorry, I thought you'd never come."

"I promised right? Besides how can I deny you after what you did for me?"

Santana hummed and licked her lips. She pushed the other girl on the wall and pressed her cheerio uniform clad body against her. "Hmm, I'm very aware how much you liked it. You look so hot tonight." She took in the girl's attire, it was a simple black skinny jeans with a jean jacket and under that is a white tank top that clung to every curve of her body. She wore a bright red lipstick and let her hair down.

"This uniform looks really good on you." Her eyes glazed over as she took in the girl in front of her. The skirt is too short to even have cover anything. It always turned her on thinking about that uniform that is why she always wanted to rip that uniform from Quinn's back when they are in high school and now on the Latina who is like begging to be fucked.

Santana shuddered when she saw the look on Rachel's eyes, she groaned when the older girl grabbed her hips with both hands and their bodies flushed. "Aren't you supposed to be out there?" asked Rachel.

Santana moaned and shook her head. "I have better things to do here. They can wait." She then pushed herself away and kneeled on the ground. She instantly unbuckle Rachel's belt and unzip her fly. In one swift motion, Santana tugged the girl's jeans and boxer's down to her ankle.

"Fuck!" Rachel bucked her hips against the hand that enveloped her dick.

Santana looked up while pumping the girl's length. "I can't get enough of you. You're so big." She licked her lips then took the hard length inside her mouth. Rachel groaned and slumped back on the wall. Santana bobbed her head without oblivion. Rachel is in ecstasy, she met the girl's mouth with every thrust. They heard the crowd grew louder and music playing in the background.

"Shit! You're so good in that." Rachel grabbed the Latina's head and pounded her mouth. She almost lost it when Santana choked but didn't pull away. Instead, she took Rachel deeper inside. She looked up and hummed. "Fuck!" Rachel took that as a go and fucked the girl's mouth until she came. She shot her load down the girl's throat who greedily suck it all. "Fuck, that's so hot."

Santana stood on shaky legs and leaned on her. "I didn't expect to like your cum but you taste so good." She grabbed Rachel's now limp dick and pumped it again. "I need you now. I'll be quick."

Rachel moaned and groaned under her ministrations and nodded. She pushed the younger girl, her face and front pressed up against the wall. She lifted the skirt and tugged the girl's spank and panty down her knees. "Be quiet okay?"

Santana nodded and bit her lip. Rachel took her dick in her hands and lined herself. She coated her length with the girl's cum and played with her pussy a little. "Rach, please…" Rachel slowly pushed her way in until all of her length is buried inside the Latina's tight channel.

"Ready?" Santana nodded eagerly and braced herself. Rachel pulled out until the head of her dick is inside and then slammed without warning. Nothing is slowl and gentle after that. Santana kept moaning and groaning in every thrust. Her moans are getting louder as her orgasm approaches. "Fuck! Be quiet!" Rachel hissed. She grabbed the girl's hips and slammed into her over and over, her other hand cover the girl's mouth. "Fucking tight!"

Santana jutted out her butt further making Rachel go deeper inside her. She keened when the girl hit that particular spot that made her toes curl. "Please! More, I'm gonna cum!" Rachel heard the girl said while still covered by her hand.

"Gonna cum…"Rachel bit her own lip as another orgasm hit her. She released her seed inside the girl's passage. Santana bucked her hips a few times before she arched her back and orgasm hit her. She trembled and shuddered feeling their mixed cum flow out of her. Rachel slumped against the girl's back. They breathed each other before pulling away and fixing their selves.

A loud piercing whistle echoed around the field, the opposing team is getting up from their bench. The cheerios are already doing their routine.

"You're in trouble. I remember coach Sylvester, that woman is crazy. You're her captain after all."

"I don't think she noticed that I'm gone and besides it's the junior varsity's turn. We'll be doing the half time."

Rachel eyed her closely. "Will you be able to dance after I just fucked you?"

Santana smirked and crushed their lips together before pulling away completely. "You just have to wait and see." She turned on her heel leaving Rachel behind who just shook her head and went out the other end of the bleacher to take a seat.

**XXX**

**Can you give me a ride? –S**

**Sure, where are you? –R**

**Locker room. I'll just hop in the shower and be ready in fifteen. –S**

**K. I'll be in the parking lot. –R**

That was fifteen minutes ago, Rachel has been waiting for the girl inside her car. The game had been interesting for her not because of the actual football game but the cheerios half time show. This year's team sucked. That is coming from her who wasn't even a fan of football but even though she knew about the sport. There is no teamwork; every single one of them is trying to outshine one another. The quarterback doesn't even know what to do after a shuffle. They never even got a touchdown.

The senior varsity team did quiet a good job. Even though their home team is pummeled to the ground by 3-0 in favor of the opposing team, they managed to lift up the spirit of the audience. Not just lift up their spirit, awaken their slumbering libido as well. It should be illegal to have moves like that. The swaying and gyrating of hips against one another is one, add the flips and turns is too much. She swore to herself that those skirts had gotten shorter and skimpier.

_Whoa_

Her eyes bulged as she noticed Santana walking out of the building. The girl is wearing a tight red strapless dress that clung to her body. What made her frozen more is how shirt the dress is, the hem is just ridding past the girl's ass. Added to the mix is a very red lipstick and smokey eyes. One thing crossed her mind that moment, Santana is wearing a fuck me right now look. She is still slacked jaw as the other girl entered her car.

"You'll catch a fly," said Santana with a smirk. She congratulated herself for making the older brunette speechless, the same thing she hoped for.

Rachel breathed in. "What the hell are you wearing?" She coughed out the pitchness in her voice.

"There's an after party at Puck's. I need to show up."

Rachel shook her head and started the engine. "Showing up like that? Don't you think it's too much?" She's not an old fashion, far from that. She's not that old too, she's just in her twenties but she still has reservations. To think that she saw girls wearing different types of clothes, no matter what style or how long or short it is, she was still caught off guard and besides this is Lima.

"You don't like it?" Santana frowned. Her confidence brought down by a mile. After all, she dressed up for the girl not that she'll tell the brunette about it. Her self confidence is too much for the both of them already. She doesn't want to inflate more her ego.

Rachel sensed the girl's mood changed and decided to back track. "You look good, fucking hot, really, but there is a right time and place to wear something like that."

"Whatever." She crossed her arms and looked out the window. The air inside the car is tense. She didn't think that her plan would fail. She planned to seduce the other girl tonight and they will have another round in the car before she go to Puck's, not like this.

"You know what? Yeah, do whatever you want. You seemed desperate though. I bet all the jocks especially your boyfriend will think the same thing. You may want to be the center of attraction but no one will respect you." Rachel turned sharply on the corner, the house in destination is already in sight. She sped through it, wanting to get out of this situation as fast as she can. When Quinn was the hbic, she didn't act like this. She may be a bitch that time but she didn't dress or put herself in this kind of situation. And why does she compare Santana and Quinn again? What the hell is going on with her head? She stepped on the break a block away from the house. More than a dozen of car is parked in front of it and students are everywhere. "Where is your car?"

Santana glared. What Rachel said hurt her more than she expected. "Why do you care?" Rachel glared back. "I left it on school and before you ask I'm staying at Britts tonight." She opened the door and slammed the door close.

"Shit!" Rachel clutched her chest at the sudden burst on her ears. She watched as the Latina power walked through the bodies and inside the house. She didn't miss the cat calls and whistles of every guy as she passed them. She just took in a deep breath and decided to go home.

Inside the house, Santana is trying not to blow up. Every guy and some girls are leering at her. It didn't bother her before, this is what she wants and she got used to this but after what happened with Rachel she became self conscious. She went to the kitchen and grabbed the first cup she saw.

"Hey S, who's that?" asked Brittany. She was outside when the Latina came and saw the car. "Who drove you here?"

"No one important. Someone trying to meddle with my life." Brittany just nodded. Santana watched her from the rim of her cup. The blonde is wearing a short yellow jean short and white tank top. Her hair is in a messy pony tail and wearing a light make up. She gulped and glanced around.

"Looking hot there S. Dressing up for someone?" Brittany decided to change the subject. She walked towards the Latina and stood in front of her. A short gap in between them. She bit her lower lip and winked at her.

Santana smirked, "Yeah, someone." Before Brittany can touch her, a huge arm encircled her waist and pulled her against a body of rock. Soon, big and chapped lips smashed against her. She whimpered against it, how hard the guy is kissing her. She can taste the alcohol in his mouth. She pushed away the body and scowled.

"What the hell Puck?"

Puck smirked and licked his lips. She can see that he is already in the brink of being drunk. His eyes glazed over and stumbling on his feet. "What? You look so fucking hot and you're my girlfriend. What's wrong with that?" He leaned down again for another kiss but Santana pushed him away again. "Babe, come on."

"Fuck off Puckerman. You're drunk."

The guy smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. "Not stopped me before. I know you want it too babe. We can go to my room."

Santana glared and pushed him. He stumbled back against the fridge. "Whoa, feisty. I like that."

"Shut up. I won't have sex with you."

"Why are you wearing that if you don't want to have sex? Come on babe, were going to have lots of fun."

Brittany pushed him this time when he tried to get closer. "Get away Puck. She doesn't want to. Let's go San." She took the Latina's hand who is fuming on the side.

"It's your loss!" He called after them and took another cup of beer from the table. He found another cheerio alone in the couch and smirked, First one tonight, he thought.

**XXX**

The house is dark when Rachel arrived. Her dads were still at work and won't be home until later. She decided to forego dinner and went to her old room. The fight in the car made her really tired. She already told the girl that she cared about her but if Santana doesn't care then she won't care either. She have more important things to take care of.

After getting out of her day clothes and preparing for bed, she decided to log in her email account. It's been two weeks she hasn't checking her mail. She deleted bunch of spam mails and sorted the ones concerning about school. One name caught her eye, she didn't hesitate to click it open and read.

_Hi Rach!_

_How are you? Well, I just want to tell you that I'm going home for Christmas break. Let's catch up._

_See you soon,_

_Quinn_

Rachel stared and read the short message two more times before closing it. She log out and turn off her laptop. She went to her bed and snuggled to her pillow.

Christmas break.

Two weeks.

She smiled and drifted off to sleep. Two more weeks and she'll get to see Quinn again but she felt something is off. She can't point what it is so she just brushed it off for another day.


End file.
